The THird Floor Corridor
by zefron-zefroff
Summary: It's Ron. ANd HErmione. And a little Lavender. Oh, WHat ever will happeN?  *Author previously named HuskerChick*
1. The Common Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows any Harry Potter plot lines, uses any Harry Potter characters, or anything else that you might yell at me for! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**

**BTW: I know this story totally goes against my Fanfiction ways (CANON **

**ONLY!), but I could not help myself, because I had Hermione/Ron on my mind. Just keep in mind, this story fits NOWHERE in the 6****th**** book!**

_This story is told in First Person Point of View; Hermione Granger_

My head officially has a mind of its own. I know that I shouldn't look at him, but somehow I always end up with my eyes on him. This was a mistake, because every time I saw him, he was with _Lav – Lav_, which only made my stomach turn inside – out. Lavender Brown was someone that I had not really thought about until recently. She was really just _there_. She shared a dorm with me, she was in most of my classes, but that was it. It wasn't until she had become the extra set of body parts to Ron. Now she was a focal point of her thoughts whenever she ran into Ron, which was frequently.

The most recent encounter happened yesterday in the common room. I was doing my charms homework alone, as usual. I was sitting next to the fire where it was warmest and had the most light because the winter chill was finally settling into the castle. Ron walked through the portrait hole with Lavender clinging to his arm like it was going to save her from everything. Ron appeared happy, which made me even angrier. And confidently, they chose to park it on the love seat that was directly in my line of sight. I couldn't tell if he had done it on purpose, because I was forcing myself not to pay attention to them.

They had only just sat down before Lavender grabbed him by the face and start making out. I felt my face grow red with rage, but luckily my puffy hair that was usually a nuisance was blocking my face, so no one could see my face. But unfortunately, I could still see everyone else.

It was just my luck that when I finally looked up, Ron and Lavender had broke apart for air. Ron looked directly at me. My heart wanted to melt like butter, but my mind kept it steeled. His mouth might have curled into a smile, or I might have imagined it, because he then grabbed the back of Lavender's head and pulled her lips back to his. I don't know what emotions my face portrayed, but they must not have been pretty. The rest of the common room was clearly annoyed with the disturbance of their study time, and they soon all cleared out. In no time at all there was only Ron and Lavender, me and a couple of seventh years left. But Ron and his girlfriend didn't seem to notice or care.

I tried my hardest to act like I didn't care. But eventually, I couldn't stand it. So I waited for my face to stop flushing, and gathered my belongings. But I didn't leave the room without giving Ron a look of hatred that I made sure he saw. His eyes lost some of their passion after that, and I smiled to myself. I wanted to reach the girl's dormitory before Lavender did, because she would be sure to wake all of the girls to rant about _Won – Won._ I made sure to have my curtains drawn before this ever happened, so that no one could see me seething with rage.

I had almost made it into the land of slumber when Lavender loudly slammed the door closed behind her when she entered. I checked the clock. It read 11:41. She had been down there with Ron for only twenty minutes without her. This was unusual. Usually, she was down there for a good hour after the common room had cleared.

"Oh, Pavarti! Won – Won was _sooo _romantic today!" Lavender gushed. "We went to the lake, and had a picnic, and, oh! How much fun we had!" she giggled in her high pitch squeal that had bothered me even before she was dating Ron.

"Do you think he's the one?" Pavarti asked her. It troubled me that she asked it in all sincerity. I didn't think that Pavarti was _that_ dumb. But then again, maybe she was.

"Is there any doubt?" Lavender said. "But he's lucky that we started dating when we did."

"Why's that?"

"Do you _see_ the looks that that Granger girl kept giving him? He's lucky that I saved him from that loser when I did."

I bolted up. How dare she? Apparently, I sat up with a lot of noise too, because soon the curtains of my bed were drawn by none other than Lavender.

"What's the matter, Granger?" Lavender asked. "You don't seriously think that nobody's noticed how you look at Ron? Or are you just stupider than you act in class?"

"Oh really? Only the stupid would believe that your precious _Won – Won _is 'the one.'" I retorted.

"Face it, Granger. You will never be loved. Why don't you just give up now and accept that you are a loser that only a mother could love."

I could feel the tears coming, so I acted quickly.

"At least I'm not a slut." I quickly closed my curtains and put a silencing charm on my bed. Now I couldn't hear whatever Lavender was yelling at me, and she wouldn't hear me cry.

Morning came around, but I didn't feel like getting up for breakfast. It was the weekend, so there would be no classes to worry about. There was a Quidditch game this afternoon, but I would not attend and risk running into _Lav – Lav_ and her boyfriend. I waited until long after breakfast had started to come out. I got dressed into something suitable, and left to go and find some place quiet to work. I settled on the third floor corridor. Even after Fluffy had been removed, nobody went there out of fear. It would be the perfect place to work. My homework quantity was large, so I spend the entire morning working. I didn't plan on it, but I worked past lunch.

I checked the time: the Quidditch game was started already, so the halls were relatively empty. I felt my stomach rumbling, so I went downstairs to the kitchen. When I walked through the portrait, I was greeted jubilantly by Dobby the house elf.

"Hello, Hermione!" Dobby greeted her. "What brings mistress Hermione down to visit Dobby today?"

"I missed lunch," I admitted, "so I came down here to fix myself some food."

"Oh, please! Allow Dobby to help!"

Dobby didn't even wait for my answer; he went straight to the refrigerator. He came back shortly with some sandwiches and a glass of pumpkin juice. I sat down at one of the wooden tables and quickly finished off my small meal. I bid Dobby goodbye. I grabbed my books and went upstairs to the common room to do whatever homework that I had left.

The common room was empty, so I picked one of the desks that were usually occupied, and sat down to finish work. I worked fast, trying to enjoy every last bit of peace and quiet.

**A/N: What do you think? I kept thinking about what was going through Hermione's mind whenever she saw Lavender with Ron, and thus this story was born! I have already written a majority of this story, so I will update in a regular pattern, probably Monday's and Friday's, if all goes well. Please Rate and Review!**

**HuskerChick**


	2. The Third Floor Corridor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows any Harry Potter plot lines, uses any Harry Potter characters, or anything else that you might yell at me for! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**

_Ron Weasley's Point of View_

I was walking back to the dormitory from the Quidditch game that I had just played (which I won!). Lavender was going to meet me back at the common room. I couldn't help noticing that at today's game, someone was missing from the Gryffindor section in the stands. I had checked multiple times, but I just couldn't find her. I saw Harry walking up ahead, so I ran up to join him.

"Hey, mate," Harry said.

"Hey, um, did you happen to see Hermione at today's game?" Ron asked. I tried to sound like I didn't care about her, but if I wasn't even convinced, there was little possibility that Harry was convinced.

"I haven't seen her all day, actually. I was going to ask you the same question." Harry looked ahead with no emotion on his face.

"Oh, well," I didn't finish my sentence. I guess it didn't matter. I had Lavender waiting for me back at the common room, anyway. She would be more than enough to keep me company, wouldn't she? She had always been enough company before, but that was not the reason that I accepted when she asked me out, her company, I mean.

It all started back in our fourth year, when Hermione and Krum went to the ball together. That just struck a nerve with me, or something. I swore to myself that I was going to get back at her for doing that, and when Lavender asked me out, it was the perfect opportunity. I saw that look of loathing that she gave me and Lavender when we made out. I was getting the results that I was going for, and then some.

I thought that she would just be jealous whenever we, being me and Lavender, were together. But she was not even speaking to me now, and today she skipped out on the Quidditch game. I mean, she wasn't that big of a Quidditch fan, but she always went to see Harry play Seeker, and more recently, me playing Keeper. This was the first game that she had ever missed; with the exception of the time that she and Harry went off to visit Hagrid's half – brother. But I'm not counting that. And we were versing Slytherin! Nobody misses a Slytherin vs. Gryffindor game, not with all of the hostile feelings between us.

I silently came to the conclusion that I was going to confront Hermione when I found her to see what was going on with her. I said the password and entered the common room, scanning the room for Hermione, but Lav had other plans. She grabbed me by the arm and pulled me over to the back corner to spend some 'quality time.'

I tried extremely hard to find Hermione in the celebrating crowd, but I had very little luck. I barley escaped from Lav long enough to ask Ginny if she had seen her, but she provided very little help. She only confirmed what I knew already: Hermione had been absent for the entire day, and no one had seen her.

I suppose that I wasn't too worried. Hogwarts was a relatively safe place, despite recent events. She couldn't go too far, and it was likely that she was just holed up in some corner of the library doing homework or something. I made a mental note to check later. But for now I enjoyed the party.

It was a late night for me. The party lasted until midnight, and even when the party was declared over officially, only the first and second years went up to their dormitories. The rest of the Gryffindor students stayed out and talked with their friends.

Lav got food poisoning, so she went to the Infirmary. I didn't feel like going to bed yet, so I sat down near the fire. I looked at my watch: 1:30. The library was long closed, and there was no sign of Hermione. That meant that she was elsewhere. And there was one good way to find someone who was missing at Hogwarts: The Marauder's Map. I hoped that Harry had no use for it at the moment, because I had other plans for it.

When Harry was off with Ginny (much to my disapproval, I might add), I snuck into our dormitory room. I opened Harry's trunk, which was unlocked, and began looking. It didn't take long to find what I was looking for. I whispered code, and brought the map to life. I scanned every possible classroom and corridor looking for Hermione's dot. I found it on the third floor corridor, where Fluffy had once stood.

I stowed the map in my pocket, and rushed out of the dorm towards the portrait hole. Luckily, no one noticed that I had disappeared. It didn't take long for me to make it to the third floor. I opened the door, and whispered '_Lumos_'. I looked around, and there was no sign of Hermione. I took the map out again, and looked for Hermione. She was in a room that they had not looked in back in their 1st year. It was likely some old classroom that was no longer in use.

I pressed my ear to the door to listen for noises, and just as I suspected, I heard the constant scratching of quills against paper. I hesitated when I grabbed the handle. Maybe she was hidden away like this for a reason? I thought about it, and I was probably the reason. But I went inside anyway.

"Hermione?" I called out. there was no doubt that she was in here, but I wanted to give her fair warning that it was me who was coming in, and not Filth or someone else.

"What do you want?" she asked flatly. She was sitting at one of the large tables in the center of the room, with all of her supplies sprawled out around her.

"Why weren't you at the game?" I asked.

"I didn't feel like it." She looked me in the eye with stony eyes, and then returned to her homework.

"But you always go. What's up?" I took a few steps closer .

"Stop." Hermione held her hand up without diverting her attention away from her studies.

"Seriously." I was getting irritated. "Will you talk to me like a normal person, not some creature?"

She finally looked up from her studies. "Why are you here?"

"To see what's up!"

Hermione began to put all of her books and papers into her bag.

"Where are you going?" I demanded.

"Where you aren't." She began to walk towards the door, but I blocked the door with my arm. This didn't stop her. She tried to push my arm out of the way, but I held my ground.

"Tell me what's bothering you." I grabbed her by the shoulders to keep her from leaving.

"Don't touch me!" Hermione tried to shrug me off, but I just tightened my grip. "Just go away. You have no right to be here."

"Like you do either!" I pulled her to the back of the room so that she would have a harder time getting away. "You haven't talked to me in over three weeks. You have to tell me what's going on!"

"Just go back to Lav – Lav and leave me be."

"So that's why you're mad! Just because me and Lavender dating?" That seemed simple enough.

"You two snog constantly, and it's getting on my nerves! Can't you at least spend five minutes without kissing her?" she cried.

"What?" I was following what she was saying: mine and Lav's relationship was only through snogging. Then it occurred to me: "What does it matter to you who I do and don't go out with?"

I had her tongue tied.

"Well …" she stammered, "it doesn't …"

"Just face it: you're jealous."

"I am not! Now, I told you to let me go!"

"I'm not letting you leave until we sort this out." I flicked my wand and three of the large bookcases near the door flew in front of the door.

Hermione reached inside her bag for her wand. her face suddenly became confused, and then angry.

"Give. Me. My. Wand." She looked at me with raging eyes.

"No."

"You have to," she said. She looked at me without moving. I couldn't tell if she was devising a plan, or trying to bore holes with her eyes.

After she stood there for a good three minutes without moving, she launched herself at me, taking me to the floor, with her on top.

"Give me my wand!" she was punching me with every word. "You can't hold me here!"

I struggled under Hermione's weight, trying to push her off without hurting her, and trying to keep both my and Hermione's wand out of her reach. I finally managed to push her over so I was on top of her.

"You want to talk now?" I asked her. She just crossed her arms across her chest. "I can wait here all night, you know."

Hermione just looked at me, her face portraying no emotion. After I thought that she was never going to speak, she said "Are you going to get off of me? or are we going to stay like this all night?"

I quickly got off of her, my face turning red. She then stood up, gathered her things, and sat down at one of the vacant tables. I tried to hide my face until it returned to its normal color while I sat down at the teacher's desk. This had a detention like feel to it, with me being the teacher who was supervising the insolent child, who in this case was Hermione.

I hadn't come with anything to occupy myself, so I ended up just going through the contents of the teacher's desk. Over, and over, and over again.

Hermione, on the other hand, had enough homework to keep her occupied for _days_, so she kept her head down and filled out page after page of unfinished homework; homework that I, eventually, would have to complete myself. The thought was discouraging. I checked my watch, which read 3:24. They had been here for a couple of hours at least. I was shocked that Hermione hadn't once tried to bribe her way out of the room, try to steal a wand, or even talk to me. Multiple times, I found myself staring at Hermione for lengthy periods of time. What would break me from my trance is when she would look up from her work, and notice that I was looking at her. That would cause me to turn red in the face and pretend to drop something on the floor, just so I could hide behind the cover of the large desk.

I had just about lost my mind of boredom when Hermione walked up to the teacher's desk. I wouldn't have known of her presence if she hadn't cleared her throat multiple times.

"Ron?" Hermione asked me. I noticed that there was less of an edge in her voice than there had been at the beginning of the night.

"Yes?" I said.

"Would you please give me my wand back?" I was tempted to say yes, but then I would be backing down, and it would look like I was just going to give into anything she asked for.

I decided on saying, "No. not until we talk."

I expected her to give in and talk to me, so that she could at least go back to her dorm. But instead she turned on her heels and returned to her table. But instead of taking out more books or something, she walked over to the supplies closet in the back of the room. I was about to go back there and see what she was getting, but before I could leave the desk, she walked out of the supply closet with multiple pillows and a blanket.

She walked over to the corner farthest from me and laid down the pillows in a roughly – made bed. She then sat down on the pillows and pulled the blanked over herself and fell asleep.

So she would rather spend the night here than talk things out with me. If that's how she wants things, that's how they'll be.

**A/N: I know, I know, this story is going to turn out extremely weird and will totally go against all of my FanFiction morals (CANON!), but I had an urge! And you must always follow your gut feelings. And I'm just going to point this out, no reason, but I wrote this story while watching **_**Harry Potter and the Prisoner of Azkaban**_** and **_**Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire**_**. Like I said, no reason for pointing this out. Oh, and, I got a new car! Just needed to point that out cuz right now I'm so happy!**

_**SPECIAL MESSAGE: I REALLY WANT ANYONE WHO READS MY STORY TO ALSO REVIEW IT! BECAUSE I GET DISCOURAGED WHENEVER MY STORIES DON'T GET AS MANY REVIEWS AS I WOULD LIKE. SO IN ORDER TO KEEP MY FANFICTION SPIRIT UP, PLEASE REVIEW MY CHAPTERS!**_

**HuskerChick**


	3. The Third Floor Corridor, again

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows any Harry Potter plot lines, uses any Harry Potter characters, or anything else that you might yell at me for! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**

_Hermione Granger's Point of View_

I awoke from sleeping around 7:30 with about three hours of sleep. This was one of the worst nights of sleep that I had ever been through. I slept on a crudely made bed made of old pillows and blankets found in the supply closet. I had tried to pick the most in-tact pillows that I could find, but even those were still a bit musty from all of the bugs hidden in this classroom.

I looked around my surroundings; Ron was, as he had been when I fell asleep, sitting at the teacher's desk. Pretty much everything else was in the same location as it had been. I sat up and then realized that my back was very stiff. Ron looked up from whatever he was doing previously when he heard me get up.

"Sleep well?" he asked. I chose not to answer; I didn't like his sarcastic tone. Instead I stood up and made my way over to where he was sitting.

"Give. Me. My. Wand." I demanded. I was not going to take no for an answer this time.

"Have you decided to agree to talk?" He asked arrogantly.

"What about?" He was irritating me greatly with his snobby attitude.

"You know very well why! You've been mad at me for," he smiled, "no reason at all."

"Professor McGonagall will notice that we're gone. And she's not the only one." I was intentionally hinting at Lavender Brown, but I wasn't sure he noticed. Maybe, if he did get my hint, he would count that as 'talking' about it, but it wasn't likely.

"So," he drew out his o. "That's why you're mad at me. It's because of Lavender." So he could take a hint. But because of that, though, I turned an ugly shade of red.

"So what if it is?" I decided, after thinking it through, on saying. I didn't want to say anything that I was going to regret.

"So," he said, "you're jealous."

"And if I am?" I was shocked at how fast Ron was catching on.

Ron opened his mouth to speak, but closed it. I didn't know what made him change his mind, but I was determined to find out. And I had one plan that thought would work.

**A/N: I know that this chapter is SUPER short! But give me some credit, I'm sick in bed right now while writing it! And I'm watching **_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**. In case you haven't noticed, each chapter is dedicated to one person's Point of View. Which explains why some chapters will be shorter, because that person's story will be shorter. Okay, now I'm rambling, so I'll see you when I post my next chapters! Please continue reading! And by the way, your reviews are so sweet! I just love you all! Please keep it up!**


	4. Still in The Third Floor Corridor

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows any Harry Potter plot lines, uses any Harry Potter characters, or anything else that you might yell at me for! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**

_Ron Weasley's Point of View_

I didn't know how many more times I was going to be able to refuse Hermione her wand. It seamed that every time Hermione was refused her wand, she got more and more sad. I don't know what was so special about it, but whenever she returned back to her corner, I would feel somewhat depressed, or something. She would sit down on her cushions and pout.

I also realized that she as asking more frequently, as well. But every time she got the same answer. I thought that she was smarter than that. She knew that the answer was not going to change, so what was going on?

But when she came up to me recently to ask for her wand back, something clicked. I decided to ignore the feeling temporarily, and said no just like before. But once she returned to her corner, I broke.

I grabbed Hermione's wand out of the locked teacher drawer, and walked over to her. I sat down on the cushion next to her.

When she looked up, she refused to meet my eyes. In an act of peace, I held out her wand for her to take, which she gladly took. She waived her wand and the bookshelves flew away from the door. I expected that she was going to grab her stuff and leave. She started to; she grabbed her bag and opened the door. She was gone before I knew it.

Looking back, I realized that it probably wasn't smart to let her go. But as the old saying goes, if you love someone, let them go. If they love you, they'll come back. My face fell into my hands in defeat. I knew that tears would not come.

I supposed that I was going to have to return to the common room soon; I had been missing for a little under a day. I lifted my head out of my hands to go and grab my stuff.

I jumped back a little when I saw none other than Hermione standing above me, looking at the floor.

"It makes me mad," she said, still looking at the floor, "whenever I see you with Lavender." So that much was clear. "You purposely start snogging her whenever I get near you, and don't try to deny it." I was going to contradict her on that comment as well, but I saw no point, considering she had just come back when she was free to leave. "Why do you do it, Ron? Why?" This was the first time that she had looked up since she had come back.

"I -" I paused to think about what to say. "I – I – I was, I was jealous." I looked down; I didn't want to see how she was reacting. "When you and Krum went to the ball together, I – I swore that I was goin to get back at you for that. And, and when Lavender asked me out, well, it looked like the perfect opportunity."

I braved myself to look up. Hermione had her back turned to me. I didn't know if she was happy for my confession, or mad at me.

"Hermione?" She didn't turn around, so I stood up and turned her around so that she was facing me. She was crying.

"What did I say?" I asked. I pulled her into my arms, and when she didn't push me away, I took it as a good sign. "Hermione," I whispered in her ear, "I love you."

"Ron," she breathed. Her voice was softened by my clothes. "I love you, too."

**A/N: TA DAAAAAAA! I'm still sick in bed, unfortunately, but that means that I've had lots and lots of time to write! As with the previous chapters, I wrote this one while watching one of the Harry Potter movies (**_**Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix**_**) Please review my stories 'cause that makes me a happy camper! I'll be posting soon!**

**HuskerChick**


	5. Back to the Common Room

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything that follows any Harry Potter plot lines, uses any Harry Potter characters, or anything else that you might yell at me for! It's all J.K. Rowling's!**

_Hermione Granger's Point of View_

I was on cloud nine. Ron had FINALLY admitted that he loved me. Tears of pure happiness flowed from my eyes and spilled over onto Ron's shirt where my head was resting. I had buried my face in Ron's shirt, and he held me closely. We only broke apart when my stomach grumbled from lack of food. I hadn't eaten since lunch yesterday.

"Ron?" I mumbled.

"Yes?" he sounded like he was in a daze.

"Can we go and eat?"

"Oh," Ron said. "Sure."

I grabbed my bag off the floor and when I straightened up, Ron put his arm around my shoulder. The feeling felt good.

When we made it out to the hallway outside of the Gryffindor common room, I felt nervous. First of all, I had been gone for two days, Ron one. And the more terrifying of the two reasons, we might run into Lavender or Harry. Harry would wonder where we had been for the past two days. Lavender would wonder where I had been with her 'boyfriend'.

"You ready?" he turned his head to face me.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I asked. I didn't want to let on how scared I was.

"Okay," he said. He spoke the password to the Fat Lady, and the portrait swung open to reveal the common room. My eyes scanned the packed room, and in a heartbeat I found both Harry's and Lavender's face.

Lavender looked like she was going to explode when she saw me with Ron. Harry looked a cross between relieved that we were okay, and curious about where we had been for the past couple of days.

I felt confident that Lavender wouldn't attack me while I was with Ron, so I stuck to him like glue. Unfortunately, Lavender stuck to Ron like glue, too.

"Won – Won!" Lavender pushed me out from under Ron's arm and replaced the empty space with her body. "I was so worried about you! What did _she_ do this time?" She looked at me with distain.

"_She_ didn't do anything." Ron was jumping to my aid. "And we need to talk."

"About what, Won – Won?" She asked, and then kissed him on the cheek. To my enjoyment, Ron tried in vain to duck away from her.

"Ron!" she cried. "What has happened to you? What did she do to you?" she pointed an accusing finger at me.

Ron pulled his arm off of Lavender and put it around me. "This is what I wanted to talk to you about. I'm breaking up with you."

The look on Lavender's face was priceless. She was a cross between rage (probably directed at me) and longing (probably directed at Ron). But that look didn't last long. She quickly composed herself.

"Fine with me. I've wanting to end it for a while now. This is for the better." She was lying through her teeth, and both Ron and I knew that.

"Great. Well, bye then." She flounced off in the direction of Pavarti.

"Thanks for standing up for me, Ron," I said quietly.

"I've got to stick up for my girlfriend."

"Girlfriend?" He hadn't said that we were going to be boyfriend and girlfriend yet.

"Yeah." Finally.

Ron caught me off guard. He leaned in, and kissed me.

**THE END**


	6. Farewell!

**Dear Readers,**

**Thanks for reading my story! By the way: today I watched **_**Harry Potter and the Deathly Hollows: Part One**_**. I counted the differences between the book and the movie: there is over 40. But back on track; how was my story? I tried a new technique: actually finishing the story before I started publishing the chapters! I think that it'll work out well.**


End file.
